The invention relates to an elongate hollow body comprising crystalline cellulose according to the precharacterising clause of claim 1, and to a use of crystalline cellulose. It additionally relates to a process for the production of an elongate hollow body comprising crystalline cellulose, to an elongate hollow body produced by that process, and to a hollow mould for the production of the elongate hollow body.